


Mistletoe and Quill

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, inspired by mucha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: Harry/Draco Christmas art inspired by "Primrose and Feather" by Alphonse Mucha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did this originally in 2006, and revised it in 2012. Somehow, I never got it posted here until now. Merry Christmas everyone!! ^.^

  
  



End file.
